


Why Gabe Never Has a Real Job

by 221B Bitch (UndeservingHero), Dontacronus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Omega Verse, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/221B%20Bitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus
Summary: Sam wakes in a Rut and finds he's out of lube. Gabriel works at the only sex shop open at three in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and unedited except for grammar. And I'm not a 100% on that. So good luck. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I'm really just tired of these eating up space on my hard drive. This one was written forever ago just like Serendipity.

Heated sweat covered him as he tossed and turned on his bed. He dazedly dragged himself out of sleep and groaned. His hips were rocking into his mattress and he had no way of relieving it. 

He panted as he moved to his bedside table and tried to get the right things, tried to wrap his warping mind around what he needed. Finally, his fingers found the lube bottle and the toy channel. 

Ruts sucked. 

He fumbled to get the lid open and shook it down to get some out but... there was nothing in it. 

“Fuck.” 

Desperate, he looked for lotion, anything. 

Nothing. 

His breath came in short spurts as he stumbled off his bed to pull on jeans and jerked a shirt on as he bumped into the wall, half-blind. Shoes. He needed shoes. 

Wallet. Keys. Fuck the phone. 

He managed to get out of the house without waking Dean or Bobby up and got into the Impala. Dean would be pissed but he’d deal with it later when he wasn’t trying to fuck his jeans just to get some relief. 

Scrubbing his hand over his face, he wheeled her out onto the road back into town. He looked at the dash clock and groaned. Only one place open this late. 

_ Secrets _ wasn’t really a secret. It was the only adult store in the county and had a large neon sign at the top of the building. It was short and white with the windows blacked out aside from the white text saying things like ‘50% off videos!’ or ‘Check out the weekly deals!’. The one good thing about it though was it had a drive in window on the side, so getting out and going in was optional.

Which was a godsend considering his cock was trying to shove itself through the zipper of his jeans. He pulled up to the window and waited, blushing hard at what he was about to ask a random stranger. 

The window pushed open after Sam had to resort to pushing the ‘Call’ button next to the window. A twenty something man looked him over and rested his head on crossed arms. This brought the man much closer for vibrant eyes to watch Sam.

“Yeeeesss?” He drew out the word, tucking a lock of unruly hair behind an ear that also had a cigarette tucked into it. 

Sam had to swallow as the air conditioner of the building pushed the scent of the man toward him. He scrubbed his hand over his face. “I... uh...” 

He scented Omega and it was fucking with him. Badly. 

The Omega’s nose twitched and a devilish little grin pulled at his lips. “It seems you are having a sexual peak, possibly caused by the moon’s own full endowment?”

Gabe knew he was teasing and the kid probably wasn’t pulled by the full moon but this was funner than looking through the playboys for articles that held his attention. “Were you needing certain items? Possibly something to help wrap around a knot?”

Sam stared at him. He watched his mouth move and only got a few words here or there. Mostly that last sentence. Yeah, definitely that last sentence. He couldn’t get his mouth to work right. He knew what he needed to say. He knew what he’d come here for, but he was fried. 

Gabe shifted and pulled up, resting his chin on his hand as he tapped his fingers against his dark painted lips. His thick dark eyelashes lowered and the lined eyes gave a thoughtful smolder to the expression. “Hmmm, no? What about something slick? Maybe something to help the slide, something maybe with a tingle?”

Dumbly, Sam nodded. He watched the other’s finger trace his mouth and got distracted. In the back of his mind, he had a feeling this Omega knew exactly what he was doing to Sam. 

“Are you one that goes a long time?” The omega’s voice dropped a little lower. “Do you need a bigger one because you have a lot pent up?”

A sound passed Sam’s lips, coming from his chest. He needed to get out of here. Right now. But golden eyes had him pinned in place and his cock throbbing against his zipper. 

“Are you big?” The other purred, leaning in a little like they were conspiring. “That would require more also.”

Sam made another noise, deeper. “Yes, Omega.” It was the first thing that came to mind completely coherent. 

“Ever been with an Omega?” Gabe purred, the sound was traveling to his cock. Sam couldn’t see it but he was shifting his hips back and forth slowly to enjoy the pressure. 

He shook his head and a slightly needy noise came out of him next. This Omega was being a tease and he probably knew that. 

“It’s amazing what the sex toys can do.” Gabe purred. “Can make it feel like it’s a tight, slick hole. But a real Omega is so hot, and they shift around you, working you off.”

A growl rolled out of Sam at the thought. Unconsciously, his hand moved down to squeeze his cock through his pants. His whole body shuddered as he climaxed without actually meaning to. His teeth flashed and his jaw tightened as he went rigid. 

Gabe blinked and flushed a little. “Did you just go, big boy?”

Sam panted through his nose as his hips rolled into his hand. He’d have been completely mortified if he wasn’t in his Rut. Instead, he just managed to barely nod. 

“Fuck that was hot.” The other purred. “You got plans tonight?

Sam shook his head as his body finally went slack. He pulled his hand away and felt the dampness left there. His attention never left the Omega though. 

“See that tree right there?” Gabe pointed in the parking lot. “Park right there, I’ll be right out.”

Sam glanced over and nodded dumbly before putting the Impala into gear and parking her where he’d been told. He let his head fall back against the seat and panted through the last vestiges of his first orgasm of the night. He rubbed his hands over his face after scrubbing the one on his jeans. 

Okay, so maybe this hadn’t been the worst decision ever. 

The goth came waltzing out, taping a sign to the now locked door and whistled softly. He opened the back seat door and crawled in. “Going to join me?”

Sam heard the door open and when the smell of Omega wafted over him along with the question, he unabashedly crawled over the seat and into the back, folding long limbs just right so he didn’t crowd the other. 

“Nice car.” Gabe smiled. He pulled off his coat and hung it on the head rest next to him. He looked over at Sam and smiled. “Less clothes would be prefered.”

"It's my brother's," he mumbled as he reached back and hauled his shirt up over his head. Part of him couldn't believe this was happening and the other part couldn't wait to please this Omega. 

“See, when you are picking someone up,” Gabriel chuckled, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt, “you’re supposed to say thank you and not mention your brother.”

Sam flushed. “Sorry.” 

Gabriel beamed a smile up at him. He shifted closer, his shirt parting over his chest and stomach as he leaned in. He brushed his lips over Sam’s. “Don’t be, you are sexy enough to make up for the oversight.”

Sam’s eyes skated over the exposed skin of Gabriel’s stomach before his lashes fluttered down at the touch to his mouth. Okay, so the ego-stroking was working and Gabriel was attractive. He lifted a hand and sank his fingers into the Omega’s hair, holding him there as he slanted his mouth across the blonde’s. 

Gabriel smiled as he pressed the kiss deeper, his hand moving to trail over the stiff cock Sam was sporting. 

Sam groaned and his hips jerked into Gabe’s hand. The orgasm earlier had taken the edge off but it hadn’t made the Rut ebb any. He still needed that tight feeling around his knot. 

Gabe leaned back and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a container of lube. He pulled off the seal and replaced the cap. “Shall we get started?”

Sam nodded and moved to open his own jeans, groaning when the pressure was finally taken off his cock. He was sticky from earlier, but he was about to get a whole lot stickier so he really didn’t care.

“Might pull them all the way off.” Gabriel suggested, pouring a bit into his palm and warming it up.

Sam followed the direction and pushed them all the way off, taking his shoes with them. He felt like he needed to present for this Omega but there wasn’t nearly enough room for that. 

“Wow.” Gabriel grinned, he reached with his slicked hand and stroked over Sam’s cock. “This is nice.”

Sam’s whole body jerked at the contact and a rumble rolled out of him. “Fuck,” he breathed. 

“There’s a good possibility of that.” Gabe grinned, giving a little squeeze at the base before stroking up to the head.

Sam swallowed thickly and tried to get his brain back online but the heat rolling over him felt like he might combust and it all centered around where Gabriel’s hand was wrapped around him. 

“Relax, you are going to go a couple more times before you even get close to being done.” The older man purred. “Might as well take a little off the top before we get into the whole of it.”

He jacked the other a couple times quickly.

Sam’s eyes watched the other’s hand as it stroked over him. The friction was nice but he wanted more, needed more. He pulled the Omega close and kissed him, nipping at his lip carefully so his teeth didn’t hurt him. 

“Aren’t you an eager one.” Gabe chuckled, pulling the other back by his hair. 

Sam made a noise in his throat as he looked at Gabe from under his lashes, completely given over to his instinct to breed. 

Gabriel grinned, leaning back and taking off his shirt fully. He undid his belt and pulled open his pants. 

Sam whimpered at the loss of touch but returned the favor as his hands followed after Gabriel’s, touching over his collar and down his chest, over his hips and thighs as he helped the Omega pull his jeans off. 

Gabe moved to his commando boots and worked the laces open. He got one off and was able to get one pants leg all the way off. “Good enough.”

Sam didn’t bother with the laces, just pulling the boot off of him and making the pants follow. “Now, it is.” 

He pulled Gabe over to him and kissed him as his hands wandered, touching and soaking in the heat of the Omega. 

“That’s nice.” Gabe purred. “This is going to be fun.”

Sam picked the Omega up by the back of the thighs and settled him on his lap as he kissed him again, fingers digging into the softness. 

“Oooh, strong?” Gabe smiled. “If we do this again, I’m putting that to use.”

Sam purred and leaned forward to nip at Gabe’s jaw as his hands kneaded into Gabe’s thighs. He had to wait for the Omega to make the move.

“And a gentleman.” Gabe chuckled. He pulled the other’s hair again to make him look at him. “Now we are going to go slow, you have a nice big cock and I haven’t done any two stepping for a while. Alright?”

Sam grunted when his hair was pulled but he watched him from below his lashes, his hands sliding up to the Omega’s hips as he gave a short nod. 

“Good boy.” Gabe purred. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Sam sighed. He felt like he was breathing underwater because he’d been put off for so long. 

Gabe took the cock and slowly lowered himself down. He purred when he felt the shaft press into him.

Sam’s hands locked down on the Omega’s hips and his breathing seized completely. His eyes locked with Gabriel’s and he could do nothing but hang on because that was what the Omega wanted. 

“Good.” Gabe purred, sliding all the way down and taking his time. “Feels good.”

He sat fully down in Sam’s lap and smiled. “Remember to breathe big guy.”

When the Omega was fully seated, Sam let out his breath because he knew he would explode otherwise. The heat and the tight squeeze were almost too much.

“Feel good?” Gabe purred, leaning into the other’s ear. “Like me wrapped around your thick cock?”

Sam nuzzled at Gabe’s neck and wrapped his arms around him. “Yes, Omega.” 

Gabe shifted his hips and slowly rocked up and down on Sam’s cock.

Sam started to move against Gabriel and felt the heat spiral out of control in his body. No matter the slow pace, he was going to be a wreck in only a few minutes. 

“I feel you, big guy.” Gabriel smiled. “Come on, you’re going to knot me right?”

Sam groaned against his skin and his teeth grazed over Gabriel’s shoulder. He wanted that more than he could express, even if he’d been even remotely coherent. He moved his hands down to the Omega’s hips again and pulled him tighter down onto his knot as they moved together. 

“That’s it,” Gabe purred. “You are going to feel great filling me.”

Sam gasped and jerked Gabe tight up against him as his knot finally popped inside the Omega. He shuddered hard as his orgasm rocked through him. 

“Good, come on.” Gabriel rocked his hips, squeezing on the knot.

Sam held hard onto Gabe and finally felt the heat ebb with every one that made him come again. His breathing came in pants against Gabriel’s skin as he nuzzled him. Instinctively, he rubbed the Omega’s scent on him. 

“How you feel big guy.” Gabe purred. “Less cum brained?”

Sam pressed his lips right below Gabe’s ear. “Yes.” He shuddered again but less intensely. “Are you okay?” 

“Very.” Gabe smiled. “You were so good.”

Sam blushed under the praise and pushed his hair back from his face with one hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t even know your name.” 

“Gabe, and yours?” Gabe held up a hand to shake with, ignoring it was slicked with lube.

Sam smiled slightly. “Sam.” He took the other’s hand and shook it, regardless of the fact that they were still tied together. 

“So how old are you, handsome?” Gabe asked.

Sam’s flush grew even deeper as he shuddered again. “Twenty.” 

“Sexy.” Gabe smirked. “What are you doing out late? Toy run for real?”

“I... uh... I went into Rut and didn’t have any lube or anything. That’s all I needed.” He rubbed his hand over his face. “Then you came along.” 

Gabe’s grin was huge. “I don’t think it was me who came.”

Sam smiled slightly. "Yeah." He sobered. "Why did you choose me?"

“Now you sound like a pokemon.” Gabriel snorted, shifting his hips just slightly. “Who wouldn’t choose you?”

Sam groaned quietly. "Every Omega I've ever met."

“You must've met a lot of blind idiots.” Gabe snorted. “Nice cock like this, you should be worried about people trying to get timeshare on it.”

Sam hid his face against Gabriel’s neck. "Thank you." It was almost the only praise he'd gotten since he'd presented.

“Hey, you got plans tomorrow?” Gabe asked, nudging the head back, not letting Sam hide. 

Sam grumbled. "No. I might still be stuck in this though." He looked down at Gabe. "Why?"

Gabe grinned and leaned back, giving a pleased little gasp at the change of angle. Sam was starting to soften in him. He pulled out a thick black sharpie. “Give me your hand.”

Sam put a hand on Gabriel’s back to steady him and held his other up, getting the gist of what Gabe wanted. 

Gabe grinned and pressed the lid to Sam’s lips, making him be the one to hold the lid while he wrote. “Then you are going to go back...” He started writing the digits to his phone number. “And possibly fuck your channel a couple more times, then when I get off at two, I’ll pick you up, go back to my place for pancakes and then I’m going to ride you until your balls give out.”

Sam flushed at the way Gabriel put it but he couldn’t object. He didn’t want to. He nodded slowly, still holding the cap between his teeth. 

“And that way, we can spend the rest of the night both having fun.” Gabriel grinned, capping the marker but only slowly dragging it out of Sam’s plush mouth.

Sam couldn’t help but lean forward and press his mouth to Gabriel’s after the lid was gone. “Okay.” 

Gabriel smiled, golden eyes glowing in the street lights. “Alright Sexy, I think it’s time I get up.”

Sam nodded but didn’t relish the thought because he knew as soon as he slid free, the next wave was going to start building. He didn’t want to keep Gabriel any longer than he already had though, so he carefully lifted him up off of his cock and made a quiet noise as he slid free. 

“Fuckity fuck.” Gabriel shivered, already feeling the cum slide down his thighs. He grinned wickedly as he carefully turned and spread his cheeks open to the other. “How does your handy work look?”

Sam didn’t hesitate as he leaned forward and lapped at Gabriel. The Rut demanded it. 

“HO-ly fucks.” Gabe gasped, head thumping against the window. “Sweet jesus tits. Fuck yes.” 

Sam purred at the sounds he pulled out of Gabriel and lapped down over his balls and thighs before returning to his hole. Tasting himself mixed with the sweetness of the Omega was better than he’d dreamed. 

Gabriel’s fingers curled hard into the aptly named ‘oh shit’ handle and shuddered. “Fuck, you handsome dirty boy. Going to get us both going again in a second.”

Sam gave one long last lap before pulling away. “Can’t. You gotta work and I need to head home. Remember?” Even though his cock was already on board with the whole round two thing. 

Gabriel shot him a dirty, unhappy look but sighed dramatically. “We are doing that again. Soon.”

Gabe pulled back on his clothes and took his boots in hand. “See you soon?”

Sam just smiled at him because of the look he got but nodded. “Yeah. I’ll text you when I get back. I kinda left my phone because I was in a hurry.” 

“Good, text me your address.” Gabe got out and smiled. “I’ll be waiting.”

Sam blushed as he reached for his pants but gave Gabe one last look. “I will. I’ll see you when you get off work.” 

“Good.” Gabe smiled and pulled out the lube, tucking it between Sam’s legs. “I hope you like it, it’s one of my favorites.”

He then turned and padded barefoot back to the store.

Sam swiped a hand on the back window to get rid of the steam they’d built up and watched him go, making sure he got inside. He looked down at the bottle of lube, smiling slightly as he tried to get his pants back on right. He left the shirt in the floor before getting out and back into the front seat again. Pocketing the bottle, he started Baby and headed back toward home. 

He was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that that  _ had _ really happened and wasn’t a Rut fever dream. The number on his hand was testament to that. He snuck back into his room and texted his address to Gabriel after putting his number in his phone. He let the next wave of Rut wash over him, not fighting it this time. He had good memories and a better promise to help him ride it out. 


End file.
